


The Moment

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, I'll let your imagination decide :3, Implied Molestation of a Minor, Incest, M/M, Papyrus is anywhere between 13-19, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Grooming, Sexual Manipulation, Shota, dubcon, sex with a teen, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: Sans has been planning this night for years, ever since he fell in lust with his sweet, precious little brother. But now someone else has their sights on what he knows is rightfully is, forcing his hand early.Still, Sans knows exactly what he needs to do to make Papyrus his and his alone.
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, Papby - Relationship
Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/701745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt given to me back in 2018: "Sans/Papyrus with possessive Sans for the drabble thing! (Can be noncon if you want)"
> 
> You can read the original [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029476/chapters/40120841) as part of that drabble collection. 
> 
> This is a revised version with added material and an added second part as requested by a generous anon. Thank you for the kofis! I welcome all feedback! Thank you!

Sans had waited. 

He'd been patient for years

Unfortunately, someone has forced his hand. If he waited any longer, he might be too late and that was unacceptable.

If he did, he'd risk losing the most precious thing in the entire Underground.

In the World.

Like hell he was gonna let that happen.

Even _his_ laziness had a limit.

Sans noticed from the very first hint of trouble. He noticed how Grillby eyed his brother. 

Papyrus was still barely of age, a healthy teenager in the middle of a growth spurt that would have attracted anyone with a single brain cell. He noticed the way the bartender's gaze lingered on his baby brother's hips, his lower back, and lower still. Sans could easily imagine the fantasies running through Grillby's mind. He could, because the same fantasies have been running through his own mind for much longer. Even so, Sans let is slide. Ignored it completely due to his own laziness. Sweet, innocent Papyrus had no idea the kind of trouble he was attracting. He's come in to drag his good-for-nothing brother back home with his hips swaying without a single clue what he could do to a monster.

Maybe that was Sans' first mistake. 

If he had acted sooner, if he had warned his brother...

So eager to become an adult, Papyrus agreed to become Grillby's first (and only) busboy. 

Sans had even been there when Grillby offered the job to his sweet little brother, tired of pulling on his brother's sleeve to get him back to work. Papyrus stared at the bar owner, eyes wide with excitement. 

No one has ever shown him attention before, besides his brother of course. He nodded enthusiastically and agreed. Sans watched as Grillby smiled and placed a hand on his little brother's hip, casually. Like it belonged there.

He didn't even check in with him first before asking. Papyrus didn't either, but that was okay because he didn't know any better. That was Sans' fault. 

Maybe Grillby thought the little touch would be overlooked by either of them. Maybe it meant nothing at all.

Sans doubted it. He knew what lurked in the Souls of monsters. There was more than just kindness and love. 

There was also the potential for LOVE.

He wasn't an idiot, nor as innocent as his precious brother. 

And like hell he was going to let Grillby take what was _his._

~

"Come on, Paps. Just like we practiced." Sans ran a hand up his brother's spine, gently.

Papyrus sat beside him on the bed, knees press tightly together. He was so nervous, even though they had done some version of this every night as part of their bedtime routine for nearly a year now. 

However, today was indeed a special day. Papyrus just didn't know it yet. 

Still, Papyrus was always nervous of getting it wrong, though he'd never admit it. 

It was just who he was. 

"O..Okay. ...Like this?" Papyrus asked, one hand in Sans' shorts, squeezing him gently. He carefully pulled him free, using his other hand to tug down Sans' waistband. He stroked him exactly how Sans had shown him a few nights before. "D-Does it feel good?"

Sans sighed, kissing and nuzzling the top of his brother's skull. "Mmm. It feels great. Just like that. You're a pro."

While it had taken a lot of gentle coaxing to get Papyrus to do this for him, it was actually surprisingly simple. All it took was a little recognition, some sincere compliments, telling him how much of a good boy he was, that he was a wonderful and amazing monster, and ta-da. Papyrus was putty in his hand. 

Easy.

Sans noticed the soft glow coming through the fabric of his brother's shorts, but he didn't address it yet. 

"Hey, " he said, smiling. "How about you give it a little taste? You know, like how we practiced. Only if you want to, of course. You're just so good at it."

Papyrus looked up at him, face flushed and eyes shining with an eager desire to please. "O-Okay!"

Without hesitation, his little brother leaned over in his lap, summoning his tongue and a gentle lining for his mouth as he wrapped both around Sans' throbbing cock. Papyrus closed his eyes as he focused, taking him further and further down his throat. Sans groaned softly, propping himself up on one hand as he leaned back. The other stroked Papyrus' skull encouragingly, sliding down to his jaw, coaxing him to relax further, take him deeper..

When they first started doing this, Papyrus would only agree to lick the tip. Now his brother swallowed him learned, having quickly learned how to suppress his gag reflex. He struggled only slightly, but never pulled back. He was always like that, never giving up. Papyrus was just so amazing. 

Sans rubbing the back of his neck, letting his thumb rub the sensitive part between his skull and the top of his spine. 

Encouraged, Papyrus pressed his tongue against the underside of Sans' shaft, bobbing his head up and down, just as he was taught. He'd go faster if Sans let him, but he tightened his grip a bit more, controlling the pace. 

He had too much planned tonight, and an early finish wouldn't do it. 

"Fuck, bro," he whispered. "That feels really good. He looked over Papyrus' body, noticing how his little brother's thighs pressed and rubbed together as he worked. "Let me...show you my appreciation."

Sans toyed with the waistband of his brother's shorts, his fingers lightly running along the edges of his pelvis, before sliding his hand under, pressing a palm against him. He let out half a sigh, half a moan of relief when he felt a warm, swollen pussy under his fingers tonight. Yesterday, Papyrus had made a cock for the first time without him even instructing him to do it. It was even larger than he had expected, not that Sans was complaining. In fact, his mouth had gone dry at the sight of it and he happily showed him how to handle it, making him cry out his name. 

Baby's first hand job. 

That was all nice and good and all, but Sans had plans tonight that required a little cunt. He'd hate to have Papyrus try to reform when he was already so worked up. He didn't want this to be unpleasant for him, didn't want to hurt him in any way. Not even by accident. 

He just needed to claim what was rightfully his. 

All of Papyrus firsts. 

Only a few left now. 

His little brother tensed for only a moment at Sans' touch, but then reacted just as he had hoped. He opened his legs, raising one and resting his foot on the bed so Sans had full access. 

So well behaved. Papyrus didn't even slow down, continuing to work his mouth around his brother's cock. He pulled back a bit now as he caught his breath, sliding his small tongue around the sensitive head while his hand stroked the rest, slick with saliva and precum. 

It felt amazing. 

Sans had always made it fun for him, made it comfortable. If Papyrus wasn't in the mood or was frightened, then he didn't push it. He was very patient and just cuddled or gave him whatever he wanted, including his space if that's what he asked for. Eventually Papyrus started to feel guilty. He started to let him touch him again, even clumsily initiating it, pulling on his larger hand. Papyrus knew what his big brother wanted and he craved to be a good little brother to him. It wasn't hard convincing him that this was okay. Papyrus was naive enough that he still didn't recognize how dirty these games were, didn't know brothers weren't supposed to do these sorts of things with each other. Sure, natural instinct told him something was off, but his curiosity and innocence won out. 

All Papyrus knew about these things was that this was how adults shared affection and he so desperately wanted to be an adult already. What was the harm in it?

It had taken years to get to this point - nights of cuddles, then touches, then...

Papyrus' first orgasm was one of the best moments of Sans' life. 

The way his little brother's eyes glazed over, moaning as his small body shook and trembled with pleasure, before he completely locked up, arching his spine off the bed as he cried out Sans' name.

Even the way he fell asleep right after, even though it usually took Papyrus hours to settle down enough to sleep, pressed against his chest.

Sans had fallen in love with him all over again. 

Things continued more smoothly since then. 

His little brother was already wet under his fingers. Another goal achieved, conditioning Papyrus so he'd get aroused from sucking cock alone. He was such a good boy. 

A real fast learner.

Sans silently rewarded him for his good behavior, pressing his thumb against his clit, rolling it gently. Papyrus gasped out, trembling. He pulled his head up, struggling to focus, but still did his best to keep his hand moving on his brother's cock. He was so eager to please, to do a good job and make his big brother happy. He leaned forward, mouth hung open as he licked the precum off from the slit of Sans' cock, panting. 

He glanced up at him, eyes hungry for praise, for reassurance. 

"Feels so good. You are amazing," Sans whispered. He slid his fingers along his brother's folds, rubbing against the slick inside. "How do you feel? Is it good?"

Papyrus' expression softened with pleasure, nodding, panting against Sans' cock. 

Sans smirk. "You like it when your big brother touches you like this, don't you?"

Another nod. "Y-Yes, b-brother..."

Papyrus entire demeanor had changed, his expression glazed over, hazy. He had become completely submissive, putty in Sans' hands. Papyrus had no idea how vulnerable he was right in this moment, but he didn't need to. Papyrus was safe. Sans would never let anything hurt him. Never. 

Not even himself. 

"Do you want me to lick you here?" he asked, continuing to move his fingers against his brother's pussy. 

They had played this exact same game before, phrased in exactly the same words. Papyrus was comfortable by the familiarity of it, of what he knew was to come. Not knowing Sans had something else in store for them tonight. 

Papyrus nodded again, gasping softly as Sans slipped a finger inside him. There was no resistance, his passage drenched. He fingered him for a bit longer, then gently introduced a second finger, carefully spreading him open. His brother had gotten too lost, too distracted. Sans' cock was forgotten for now, Papyrus only squeezing it from time to time as he moaned, trembling. 

It was fine. Sans was getting too worked up anyways. The break was welcome since he needed to be ready for what he had in store next.

"Scoot back."

Papyrus didn't move at first, as if he hadn't heard him, rolling his hips into his brother's fingers. Sans had to pull his hand away to bring him back to earth. Papyrus blinked slowly as his daze lifted faintly. He shifted obediently, sitting back up before crawling further up on the bed. He laid down on his back as Sans pulled down his brothers shorts, taking them off and tossing them aside. He then gently spread his brother's legs apart, admiring the view for a moment. He was so drenched, his pussy throbbing with a soft heat. Sans leaned in and gave his clit a gentle kiss, before sliding his tongue inside, sucking softly. 

Papyrus squirmed against him, making the most delicious half cries and moans, but they were cut short as Sans lifted his head, licking his mouth clean. 

Not yet. He didn't want him to come yet. 

His brother looked up at him, panting as he inched his thighs even further apart. Sans wondered if he even realized what he was doing. 

Sitting up, Sans pushed up Papyrus' shirt, exposing his ribs. His little brother's bones were warm and glowed faintly with magic, his body rising and falling with each inhale. The nervousness was completely gone now, leaving only a heated desire that he barely understood. Papyrus knew he was safe, knew it wouldn't hurt because Sans had never let it hurt before. Now experienced - or rather trained - Papyrus should know exactly what to do, should know exactly how to enjoy whatever it was his brother had in store for him next. 

Soon.

But first thing's first. 

Something he had been looking forward to for ages. 

Sans leaned down and kissed him. 

Papyrus' eyes widened in surprise, waking up from his pleasured haze. 

Sans had waited so goddamn long for this moment. 

Years. 

He'd kiss the top of his brother's skull, his shoulder, against his sternum, his inner thighs and beyond...

But never on the mouth. 

Sans waited till Papyrus was a bit older, with the romantic notions of a teenager, for a first kiss to actually mean something to him. 

Sex was one thing. Romantic love was something else, something he wanted Papyrus to understand and long for. 

It was amusing how his brother knew enough to know monsters in love kissed at their wedding, but not what they did during their honeymoon.

Well, not yet anyway. 

Sans smiled against his brother's mouth as he felt the heat from Papyrus' face. He could practically guess the frenzy going on in Papyrus' mind, his racing thoughts running at light speed as he tried to figure out what this meant, what he wanted it to mean, what Sans meant by it, what he could do, what...?

Finally, he made the decision Sans had bet everything on. 

Papyrus kissed him back, closing his eyes, arms sliding around his neck as he relaxed with a soft moan.

Sans pushed in his tongue, gently coaxing his brother's mouth open. He obeyed beautifully, following his lead, willing and eager to learn. Sans showed him, tongue chasing his, sliding against each other. Papyrus did his best to copy him, but was so inexperienced and clumsy. It just turned him on more. His little brother gasped in the kiss, arching his lower back as Sans returned his hand to his dripping pussy, rubbing slow circles against his clit. 

Sans broke the kiss gradually, their foreheads nearly touching as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Did you like that?"

Papyrus nodded, his expression suddenly changed. Softer now, his expression now full of love, admiration in the mix of pleasure. 

He was ready. 

"Papyrus, I love you," Sans confessed quietly, meaning it. "You're so beautiful, so wonderful. I want you so much..."

His brother's face lit up like a cherry. Tears filled the edges of his sockets, before sliding down the edges of his face as he nodded fervently. He pulled Sans down, clacking their mouths together a bit too hard in his excitement. "Brother! Brother, I love you too! I want you too!"

God, he was so precious. He had completely missed the meaning of his words. It was expected and it didn't really matter. 

He was about to learn exactly what he meant. 

Sans deepened the kiss, tongues entwined, as he pulled his hand free. He quickly discarded his own shorts and shifted carefully, letting his hips fall between his brother's thighs. Sans tugged on his brother's waist so they fit together nearly perfectly, like a puzzle. He rolled his hips, his cock sliding along his brother's slick pussy, making them both moan. A shiver of excitement, of anticipation, ran up his spine. He had dreamed of this, carefully planned for this, for years. 

Now he was here, a year or two earlier than he expected thanks to the bar owner's advances. 

Papyrus was _his._

His first kiss, his first "I love you", his first orgasm...

His first lover. 

They were HIS.

"Do you trust me?" Sans asked, the question pressed against his brother's mouth. He re-positioned himself, taking hold of Papyrus' thighs as the head of his cock nudged against his little brother's wet, hot and utterly enticing entrance. 

Papyrus arms around his neck tightened, a shiver running through his brother's bones. Sans knew he didn't have a clue what was coming next, even when it was so obvious. His brother never had any interest in these things before he started their nightly routine. He had never asked anyone else either. Sans knew, because he had watched his brother's every move his entire life. Watched how he spent his time online, watched the people he spent time with. Luckily, there hadn't been many. 

No, Papyrus had no clue. 

He nodded anyways, nuzzling the side of Sans' neck. "Yes."

It was the purest thing Sans had ever experienced. 

Not Papyrus' naive ignorance of what he was agreeing to. Not even the innocent confusion on his brother's face the first time Sans' touched ages ago. 

No. 

It was Papyrus' blind faith in him. His pure and utterly unconditional love. 

It was Sans' most precious and prized possession. 

So drunk and distracted by this fact, it took a moment for Sans to move. When he finally did, he did so carefully. It wasn't even for Papyrus' sake. He simply wanted to _savor_ this moment. 

The head of his cock spread open Papyrus' pussy for the first time. Papyrus' grip tightened, a soft gasp leaving his mouth. Sans moved slowly, pushing inside, inch by inch. There was no pain in his brother's voice, or on his face. It must have felt so strange, a solid head pushing inside him, spreading him apart. There was only one moment of slight resistance, but Sans gradually broke through with a groan. Papyrus let out a soft cry, his bones trembling in Sans' arms. 

God, he was so tight!

Sans kept moving until he was completely wrapped by his little brother's heat, completely seated inside him. Then he waited. Again, not so much for Papyrus' comfort, but for his own composure. 

It felt so good, he didn't want to risk cumming immediately. 

Sans wanted this to last. 

He kissed the side of Papyrus' jaw, nuzzling him. "How's it feel?"

"B-Brother...." Papyrus whispered, stammering. "...You...You're...it's...it's inside...me..."

Sans chuckled softly and kissed him. "Yup."

A wave of heat rushed over Papyrus' entire body, overcome with that mere realization. Finally, the perverseness of what they were doing seemed to dawn on him all at once and he was left speechless.

Gradually, Sans started to move, very slowly at first. Each time he thrust inside, Papyrus gave a tiny grunt, which was followed by a delicious groan as Sans pulled out, his pussy tightening around him as if trying to keep him inside. He emptied him out completely, only to push back inside, filling him up again. Soon his little brother was moaning freely as the friction began to burn his every nerve with pleasure. 

"S-Sans! S-S-Sans, p-please....I...I c-can't...!"

"Shhh. You love this, don't you?" Sans whispered, losing himself to his own pleasure as he sped up the pace. "You look so good like this. So fucking good..." 

Papyrus legs squeezed his hips, his heels digging into Sans' tailbone as he moaned, as if he was trying to get him to move faster, deeper. He clenched Sans' cock as he was fucked, mouth open and panting as Sans kept whispering filth against the side of his skull. "You love being fucked by your big brother, don't you? Such a slutty little boy."

"B-Brother..." Papyrus gasped, overwhelmed. "Ah!..Y-You're...You're s-so..."

"Say it!" Sans snapped his hips forward, faster and harder. "Say you're mine!" He waited so long, he started to lose control. The intimacy began to turn into something less soft, less romantic, and more rough and dirty. 

More like fucking. 

"Mine!"

Papyrus cried out sharply with each thrust, barely able to speak as Sans began pounding into him. Sans wondered how aware his brother was of how he looked at this moment. Mouth open, drool running down his jaw, he looked like such a fucking whore. No longer the pristine, innocent virgin. No, he was a fucking slut now.

 _His_ slut. 

"Y-YES!" Papyrus finally got out. "YES, YES, I...I-I'M YOURS! B-BROTHER! PLEASEEE! I...I DON'T! W-WHAT!?"

Poor baby. He was so overwhelmed. Papyrus was so close. Sans could feel it.

"Fuck...Fuck, Papyrus..."

Papyrus screamed as he came, his orgasm the strongest Sans had seen yet. It ripped through his baby brother's body, his bones convulsing, his spine arched completely off the bed. 

The spasms, Papyrus squeezing Sans' cock as if for dear life was all that he needed. He shoved inside completely and groaned his brother's name, filling his little brother up with his seed, claiming him to his very core.

It was everything he had dreamed and more. A hot wash of pleasure seared into his very soul. His body trembled, his mind going blank and everything was perfect and right with the world. As he came down from his monumental high, Sans was met with the image of his brother beneath him. Soiled with swear and come, chest heaving as he caught his breath, Papyrus' cheeks were still flushed and his pussy was still formed, throbbing and twitching around his still swollen cock, his cum dribbling out the sides. 

Sans smirked. Papyrus wanted a second round, he could tell, even if his brother didn't know it yet.

His dirty little whore.

Grilby will never get to see this, never get to _experience_ this. Even if Sans decided to share his brother out like the whore he was at some point - with him watching or even participating of course - it would never be like this. He'd never have Papyrus' trust. His love. 

His first desire. 

Sans pulled out, his cum staining the bed, and turned Papyrus over onto his stomach. His brother made a soft sound of confusion, but his body melted as Sans pushed in again, grabbing his tiny hips. He fucked him in earnest, grunting deeply as Papyrus groaned into the pillow, legs shaking. 

No more games. Now they could really get into it. 

"I love you Papyrus," Sans said softly, watching himself bury into him, over and over again, slick running down his brother's thighs. "I love you so fucking much."

He fucked him until his little brother stopped moving, stopped making any of those delicious sounds. He had passed out cold.

Sans pulled out then, turning Papyrus onto his back and moving up to straddle his upper body. He stroked himself as he stared into his brother's sweaty face, completely unconscious. Sans groaned as he came, thick spurts of cum falling between his little brother's closed eyes, his mouth, dirtying him even more. He looked so good this way. 

Fuck, Sans was still so hard. He couldn't get enough.

Papyrus wouldn't mind if he kept going, would he?

Sans smirked. Of course not. 

He owned him now.


	2. Second

Something had changed. 

Grillby knew immediately the moment Papyrus stepped through the door. Maybe it was the way he was dressed. Usually, the teen wore normal shorts and t-shirts you'd expect for a boy his age. But today he came in with jean shorts that were definitely cut much, much shorter than usual, and he didn't even bother wearing anything underneath them. He was practically wearing them as underwear, the fabric stretched tight against his pelvic bones. It was also the first time he'd seen him wearing a spaghetti string tank top, cut at the midriff, exposing his spine. Without skin, he supposed the cold didn't bother the boy.. However, the only thing remotely normal was his red snow boots and the short red cape he wore around his shoulders. He also had a cute bone graphic on his shirt. That was very much Papyrus' style, so maybe this was his way of expressing himself or dressing up for his new job. Maybe he wanted to feel a little more grown up. It made sense. 

Still. Something was off. 

Maybe it was the way he moved. His hips seemed to sway more, walking in a much more mature manner, and his smile was different too. Instead of bright and excited, it was warmer and more shy. He avoided making eye contact, which was very bizarre for Papyrus, who was the most self-assured and confident kid on the block. He didn't have a single cowardly bone in his body. 

So why was he acting this way all of a sudden?

No, Grillby was being stupid. He didn't want to admit the truth to himself. He wanted to pretend like he had no clue what was going on with his new employee. He wanted to guess that maybe Papyrus was becoming more mature, moving into that particular stage of life. Maybe Grillby was hoping for that. 

But that was foolish. 

The tight, black collar around the boy's neck was all the evidence he needed. It even had a tiny lock in the shape of a bone. 

He wondered who had the key. 

The insinuation lit a roaring fire in his gut unlike any other. Though he'd be lying if he said it was an entirely unpleasant feeling. It definitely caught his attention at least. 

"Where did you get that?" he asked after greeting him, pointing to the collar. He still wasn't sure how he felt about all of this quite yet. 

Papyrus blushed, again looking so damn shy all of a sudden. "It was a gift."

"From who?"

"..." He shrugged, but then must have felt that was close enough to lying to feel guilty and finally confessed. "My brother."

Grillby stared at him. "Oh?"

So many questions. Just how far did this go? Maybe he was overreacting. 

His gut doubted it.

~~~

"Papyrus, listen to me." 

Papyrus looked up from the computer screen as his brother slid a finger along his jaw, turning his head so he'd look at him. Sans was smiling. He was always smiling nowadays. 

"You start at Grillby's later today, right?"

He nodded, grinning at the reminder. "Uh huh! I can't wait!"

Sans hand slid down the back of his neck, thumb brushing the back of the leather choker he had gotten for him the other day. "You know, I think Grillby likes you."

Papyrus blinked, his soul twisting a little at that. Not exactly in a bad way either. "Huh? L-Likes me? Well...of course he does! That...that's why he asked me to be his bus boy." 

He couldn't help but look away from his brother. It was the way Sans put it that made it feel funny. Like him? Like him how?

"Well, Paps, I don't think you get it," Sans said softly. "I think he likes you, likes you. Like how I like you. Do you know what I mean?"

Papyrus' cheeks burned at the thought. "...W-What?! That can't be right. He's just a kind monster who..."

"Papyrus."

The way his brother's voice got serious all of a sudden had Papyrus swallowing hard. He turned and looked at him expectantly, meeting his eyes. 

Sans leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed him back, closing his eyes as his soul pounded for a different reason. 

He loved his brother. He knew he was only looking out for him. Maybe he was jealous. 

Sans smiled. "It's okay. After all, my brother is the best, sexiest monster in the Underground. It's only natural."

Papyrus face burned even more, the warmth spreading to his own body. He felt giddy. He threw his arms around Sans, burying his face against his shoulder as he hugged him, his soul suddenly racing. "Y-Yeah!"

Sans gently hugged him back, petting his spine. "Do you like him?"

Papyrus froze, then thought for a moment, before he shook his head. "I like you."

Sans kissed the side of his skull. "I like you too. ...You're mine, right?"

Papyrus nodded and kissed his brother's cheek. "Yes, of course."

His brother pulled back a bit to make eye contact. "Do you like the games we play?"

He wasn't expecting that question. He suddenly felt hot with embarrassment and he looked away. The games they played were so... It was hard to think of the right word. He'd never or felt anything like it before, but there is just this feeling that it was wrong. ...But he liked them. He really did. At least it felt good during. After...

Papyrus nodded, not saying anything. Sans would only laugh at him if he tried to explain it. 

"Would you like to play these games with Grillby?"

Papyrus stared at him, shocked. "W-What?!"

Sans was grinning, eye lights twinkling playfully. He tilted his head a little, staring at Papyrus in a way that made him squirm. He placed a hand on the side of his face, stroking his jawline. 

"It's okay, you know. I know you're mine, so...if Grillby does anything, just tell him what you want," his brother said. "If you like it, that's okay. If you don't, say so. If he keeps touching you, you run home to me. Okay?"

Papyrus frowned a little. He was still convinced that Grillby would never do such a thing. However, he nodded to put his brother at ease and smiled for him. "Don't worry! I'll keep what we do a secret too! Just like I promised. You don't have to worry about me, brother!"

Sans smiled and Papyrus felt that tug on his soul again. "Good."

They kissed and his brother pulled him away from his computer, over to the bed and Papyrus let him, completely forgetting about the status update he was in the middle of typing on UnderNet.

When his brother had him in his arms, the whole world seemed to disappear. Nothing else mattered. It felt so good. To be so loved, so wanted. 

Nothing else mattered. 

~~~ 

"G-Grillby?"

"Yes?" he said in his normal tone, which most would describe as expressionless. 

"W-What are you doing?"

After the subject had returned back to work, Grillby taught him what to do. Papyrus learned quickly, though the red never seemed to leave the boy's cheeks. Once the place was open and the usual crowd showed up, Papyrus became more like his usual, energetic and adorable self. He bounded from table to table, gathering dishes, refilling glasses, giving compliments to the customers. He was a natural. 

Grillby couldn't take his eyes off him. 

One regular in particular remained missing the entire day. Sans was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't too unusual. Especially lately. But with his little brother's first day on the job, he had expected him to stand guard from his usual seat at the bar. But there wasn’t a single trace of him. 

Soon it was closing time, just him and Papyrus left. 

He had just locked the front door and turned around, watching Papyrus dust the hardwood floor. His back was turned to him, his little tailbone swaying to and fro as he hummed to himself. 

Grillby stepped up behind him and put his hands on his hips. The boy froze, gripping the broom handle tightly. 

He let his hands slid down, running down the sides of the boy's tiny shorts. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Papyrus started to tremble. "Um..."

Grillby sighed heavily, disappointment rising like bile from the furnace that was his stomach. His suspicions had to be true. This boy knew exactly what he was doing. The game was over before it even began. How dull.

That said, the current situation still had some potential. 

Just a different flavor. 

Grillby put some heat into his palm, making it warm but not uncomfortably so, and pressed it against the boy's exposed lower spine. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Papyrus' body tensed up a bit, but he didn't say anything, staring hard at the floor. 

Grillby leaned forward, lips close to the side of his skull as he whispered. "Is this the kind of thing you do with your brother?"

The broom dropped to the floor with a clatter as Papyrus turned his head, staring at Grillby with wide, guilty eyes. "H...How?"

Grillby smiled and slipped his hand into the teen's shorts, palming the front of his pelvis. "It's very obvious."

Papyrus tensed at first, moving onto the tips of his toes, but strangely he leaned back against Grillby's body for support as he gasped and moaned. 

A pussy formed under his fingers, faster than he had expected. Sans had him trained so well. This wasn't a sudden thing. How long had they been fucking?

It irritated him. 

He drew his hand back and pushed Papyrus slightly forward so he held his own weight. The teen took several shaky steps forward, nearly tripping over the broom as he spun around to face him. His face was so red, eyes wide. A soft glow of magic came from the front of his shorts and it wasn't going away. 

"I...I...You....you like me?" Papyrus said, sounding surprised, but there was something to his voice that made Grillby suspect that someone else had brought up this idea before. 

Sans most likely. 

"Yes," Grillby said, seeing no point of lying. He step forward bending down to pick up the broom and put it aside before standing straight and slowly approaching Papyrus. "How could I not like you? You're absolutely wonderful, Papyrus."

Papyrus slowly stepped backwards until his back hit the counter. He held one hand against his chest, looking almost like a distressed maiden. It was kind of adorable. 

"O-Oh." It was clear that he enjoyed the compliment, but was also conflicted. 

"Do you not like me?" he asked, stepping so close Papyrus was forced to strain his neck back to look him in the eye. The fact he was making the attempt was admirable, especially after how shy he had acted earlier that day. 

Papyrus looked at him, almost in awe, like he couldn't believe someone like Grillby could like him. He blinked. "Um! I...I...I don't know! I never thought about it before!"

Grillby tilted his head, "Oh really? Or is it that there's someone else you like?"

Papyrus looked away guiltily at that and he almost regretted saying anything. 

"I...Yes, but...but...he said...it would be okay to....if...if you...and I...if..." Papyrus mumbled, probably for the first time in his life. 

Grillby stared in surprise. Was he hearing correctly? Did Sans really think this far ahead? Or was it a bluff? Did the bastard think he wouldn't be interested if Papyrus was not only experienced and forewarned, but also willing and with permission to boot?

Tch. Two could play at this game. 

"Do you want to?" Grillby asked calmly.

Papyrus stared back at him, eye lights wide, face still that bright shade of red. He looked so pretty. He glanced to the side after only a moment, visibly considering it. 

"I...I am...a little curious," he whispered. "On the way here...I...I couldn't help but think about it..."

That explained the shyness when he first arrived.

Grillby stepped away then, walking around to the other side of the bar. He tapped the counter. "Come here."

Papyrus hesitated, glancing nervously at the door for one moment, before looking at Grillby again. He gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out to him with an open hand.

"It's okay. If you don't want to, we don't have to," he said, and he meant it. He was not in the business of forcibly taking what he wanted. But when they were this young, he never had to. 

If anything, Papyrus already being seduced and claimed was a new challenge he was eager to take on. 

Sans had an iron grip hold on the young boy's soul. ...Could he steal it?

He wondered.

Finally, Papyrus appeared to have made up his mind and tiptoed around the counter to where he stood, both hands now pressed together against his sternum. 

God, he was so cute. 

Once he was close enough, Grillby placed his hands on his hips and lifted him, bringing him up to sit on the counter. Papyrus rested his hands on his shoulders, tensing in surprise, but didn't seem to be afraid. 

He trusted him. 

How convenient. 

"Ah!" Papyrus squeaked as Grillby reached down, pushing aside the fabric of his shorts, sliding a finger along his swollen pussy. 

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Grillby whispered against his skull. 

Papyrus shivered and spread his thighs a bit more. "M-Maybe....I..."

Grillby kissed his neck, making him gasp softly. He played with him a little, sliding his finger just past the folds. He was already so wet. It made him wonder what images were going on in this young monster's mind? What was he thinking about to be so turned on already?

"So...warm..." Papyrus whispered, panting. 

Grillby smiled. He pushed Papyrus legs back together for a moment, earning him a confused glance, before he slipped off the boy's shorts entirely. They dangled off one of his ankles as Grillby gently raised and let that one leg rest on his shoulder, spreading the other to the side and leaned in, giving the soft folds a gentle kiss. He looked up and saw Papyrus blush so hard, his entire face was beet red. The boy leaned back, however, sliding his elbow against the surface of the counter. He didn't protest, didn't say anything, just looked at Grillby expectantly. 

"Such a dirty little boy," he whispered. More like spoiled, to be quite honest.

"I...I really shouldn't..." Papyrus mumbled. 

"Oh? Why not?" 

"S-Sans'....not here..."

Grillby pressed another kiss, this time on his upper inner thigh. "Did Sans forbid you to do this with anyone else?"

"W-Well...N...No..." he murmured, hands closed into fists on the counter as if struggling to keep himself still. "I...With you...he said, it's okay, w-with you. B-But..."

Of course. Papyrus was still a very good little monster. If his big brother forbade him, he wouldn't be here. Sans hadn't corrupted him that far. 

If anything, he had fostered the boy's loyalty. Grillby wondered how he could begin to undermine it. 

Grillby leaned in further, pressing his tongue along the folds, slipping inside and tasting him. 

Papyrus let out a breathless moan, his head falling back, hips pushing forward. "Oh..!"

Grillby pressed his tongue deeper, pressing against the inner walls. He brought his hand to the top of his pelvis, pressing a thumb against his clit. 

Papyrus let out a tiny cry, shaking. "Y-Yes...yes...like t-that...please..."

His words went straight to his cock, hard and aching in his pants. How on earth, could such words be spoken in such a way out sweet Papyrus' mouth?

Sans had a lot to answer for. 

Speaking of...

There was the sound that Grillby knew too well, even if it was a rather odd sound. The sound of someone materializing out of thin air onto a very specific seat at his bar. 

Grillby pulled away, straightening his back, though he kept his hand on Papyrus' pussy, sliding a finger inside him in place of his tongue. 

Papyrus didn't realize it yet, too lost in what they were doing, but Grillby looked over his trembling shoulder at Sans himself, chin resting on his palm as he grinned at the two of them. 

"Yo."

Papyrus gasped with surprise and half turned on the counter. "Brother!"

Instead of being embarrassed as Grillby expected him to be, Papyrus instead crawled fully onto the counter and reached for him, pantless and all. 

Grillby watched them, idly licking off the boy's slick from his fingers. 

Sans was watching him back, even as he returned his brother's awkward hug. "Hey kiddo. How was your first day at work?"

Papyrus sat on his knees, looking down with a blush. "It...was okay."

Sans eyes never left Grillby, who returned the stare. "Oh I bet it was."

Impossibly, Papyrus went even redder and he mumbled something too quietly for Grillby to hear. 

Sans reached forward, tilting his brother's chin up and pulled him into a kiss. Grillby watched as Papyrus melted into his brother's touch, mouth open as they deeply kissed like they were long time, yet deeply infatuated lovers. It was kinda hot, to be honest.

"Go ahead. It's okay," Sans told Papyrus, finally taking his gaze off Grillby to look his baby brother in the eye. "Show him how amazing you are." He then whispered something against his skull and Papyrus nodded, giving him one more kiss before slipping across the counter again. 

Papyrus slipped off the counter, standing in front of Grillby and giving him a confident smile. Somehow, Sans' presence changed his entire demeanor. 

He reached for his belt, undoing it. "Is this okay?" Papyrus asked, his voice suddenly steady. "Don't worry. Brother said I'm really good at this."

Grillby looked up at Sans' smug face, and let Papyrus do whatever he pleased. "I'm sure you are."

Papyrus knelt down and zipped down his fly, pulling out his cock, still fully hard. Grillby glanced down, watching as Papyrus admired him for a moment, breathing a soft "Wowie" at how it glowed and probably the warmth his body always radiated. Then the teen wasted no time in running his tongue along his length and Grillby had to struggle to not change his expression at the feeling of that hot, wet tongue against him. 

It was incredible. 

Papyrus licked along it completely, before focusing on the head, rolling his tongue and licking off any precum pooled there with a soft sound. He closed his eyes in full concentration, and Grillby watched with awe as he took a deep breath and swallowed his cock whole. 

"S-Shit..." Grillby hissed, unable to keep it in, gripping the edge of the counter as his knees buckled. He shot a glare at Sans' smug face as this asshole's little baby brother deepthroated him like it was nothing. 

Like he had done it a hundred times before. 

Papyrus was indeed a very fast learner. 

Grillby groaned, unable to help reaching down and resting a hand on Papyrus' skull, rocking his hips as he throat fucked this beautiful boy. 

Papyrus even knew how to tighten his throat, formed by magic, when Grillby had slid completely inside, and raked his teeth just the slightest across the tip when he pulled out long enough for him to catch his breath, before doing it all over again. 

"W-Wait..." Grillby pushed him away, panting. He was going to cum real soon at this rate, and like hell he was going to give Sans the satisfaction. "Stop."

Papyrus looked up at him, saliva and precum dripping off his chin. "What....what is it?"

Sans being there changed everything, but damnit, either way, he was still going to get what he wanted. "Stand and face your brother."

Papyrus blinked, but obeyed. He turned around, looking at Sans, who's smile had faded slightly, watching them. 

"This is okay, right?" Grillby asked, eyeing Sans as he leaned Papyrus over the counter, grabbing his tiny hips and sliding his cock along his slit.

Grillby couldn't see Papyrus' face, but felt him tremble, saw how his hands gripped the edge of the table. Sans looked at Papyrus, and grinned. He shrugged. "Do you want it, bro? Do you want Grillby's cock?"

Papyrus was panting, moaning softly as Grillby kept grinding against him. Seemingly lost in whatever headspace Sans had fostered, Papyrus pressed his hips back with a breathless moan. 

"Yes, yes please... I...I want to know...what it would feel like...please...please brother..."

Damnit.

Sans smirked at Grillby. "Go on. Give me a show."

Grillby inwardly cursed, but refused to let this bastard get to him. He pushed inside, and suddenly Sans vanished from his mind. Papyrus was still so young, so tight, and wrapped around him like a glove a size too small. He hissed with pleasure, moving slowly at first, wanting to savor the feeling of being gripped so perfectly. Papyrus' thighs were shaking, his loud moans filling the air. 

"Oh...Oh yes! It's...it's so warm! Oh! Please! Please more!" Papyrus pleaded, pushing back against him, even as he faced his brother. 

Sans was staring at his brother's face, his eyes glazed over. Grillby couldn't see it, but he suspected the pervert had a hand in his pants. 

Whatever. 

He gripped Papyrus hips firmly, rocking into his small body, fucking him in the middle of his own restaurant. The wet sounds, Papyrus moans, all of it filled the empty space and only heightened his pleasure. 

"Fuck...You're so good, Papyrus. Such a good little slut," he moaned, unable to help himself. He sped up, his hips slapping against Papyrus' pussy and the flesh around it, completely ramming inside his tight little hole like a cock sleeve. God he wanted him. He wanted him so much it  _ burned _ . He wanted this little thing to be his fuck toy. His and his alone. 

Fuck you Sans. 

He moved faster, harder and Papyrus cried out as he came, knees buckling. But Grillby wasn't done. He kept moving, kept fucking him through his orgasm and into his second one. 

Papyrus tightened around him, milking his cock. At first he thought he was doing it unconsciously, but soon the teen began to beg. "Please...please cum inside. I...I want it..."

"Fuck!" Not expecting it, Grillby came right there. He slammed into him and slapped his hand against the counter as he spilled his entire load into him, groaning loudly. He came so hard, he saw stars, bending over Papyrus, against the counter to keep himself upright. 

It shouldn't be allowed. This kid shouldn't feel this damn good and not be his. 

Finally, he managed to regain his composure and slipped out, fixing his pants. 

Papyrus needed more time, panting as he leaned fully on the counter. His legs were still spread open, cum dripping down to the floor. 

He was going to have to clean up again before leaving. 

Finally Papyrus raised his head, looking straight at Sans still seated on the other side of the bar. "Did...D-Did I...do good?"

Sans grinned. "You did perfectly. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing Papyrus."

With Papyrus' back facing him, Grillby couldn't see it, but he could visibly imagine the glowing look Papyrus must have given his brother, even as his leaking pussy was still exposed to the world, freshly fucked. 

He only had eyes for his brother. 

Damn him.

But fuck it. 

If you can't beat them...

Join them.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was un-betaed and lightly edited. If you see any glaring errors, please let me know. 
> 
> ~
> 
> [My New Tumblr!](https://mistressofundertail.tumblr.com/) Open to Asks or even Messages!
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MistressofUT) It's where I am most active now and will provide writing updates!
> 
> I love comments, reactions, asks, constructive criticism, etc. Thank you!


End file.
